In recent, compact electronic devices including a communication device such as a cellular phone are equipped with a compact photography device for photographing an image. These photography devices are characterized by compact and simple structure.
These photography devices includes a lens group consisting of a plurality of lenses and an image pickup device which converts optical signals transmitted through the lens group into electric signals.
However, when a user's hand grasping the electronic device equipped with the photography device is shaken or vibration is transferred to the electronic device by another external factor, the vibration is transferred to the photography device and thus the image of an object is blurred.
A support is required to photograph a clear image Due to this problem, but is hardly used since it is uncomfortable to be carried.
Therefore, deterioration in an image due to shake is inevitable for the general photography device for electronic devices.